


Don’t overthink it.

by tayshinny



Category: Taynew, เตนิว
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 10:38:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17579288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tayshinny/pseuds/tayshinny
Summary: The night of the live where New kissed Tay’s neck.





	1. Chapter 1

“God, I can’t believe you actually kissed my neck today.” Tay let his head fall back against the headboard of his and New’s bed after scrolling through Twitter and seeing copious videos where New had kissed his neck earlier. An exasperated sigh followed his tired words; though he loved New with everything he had, he could be unmistakably annoyed with his boyfriend at times.  
He turned his head to the side so he could look at New, only to find he was playing Disney TsumTsum. Nobody could miss the eye roll that Tay did when he saw that damned game on New’s phone screen, but most would miss the small, endearing smile toying with Tay’s lips when he saw New poking his tongue out in concentration. 

Once New had finished the game he was on, he turned his phone off and placed it on the bedside table before turning to face Tay.

“As if you didn’t enjoy it.” New smiled innocently despite his eyes telling a completely different, completely not innocent, story. Tay opened his mouth to retaliate but he got as far as ‘I’ before he realised that New was right. Not that he'd ever admit to New being right, but Tay couldn’t help but revel in the feeling of New kissing his neck, the feeling of New’s hand squeezing his thigh. Had they been at home, it would’ve been the start of something that definitely should not happen in a live show. It was this thought that had Tay beginning to feel the heat of the room. He felt it even more so as he watched New lick his lips; ‘the little brat, he knows exactly what he’s doing’, Tay mentally cursed. 

If he wasn’t so determined to prove New wrong, Tay would make it so New couldn’t form any coherent words; his abdomen swirling at the mere thought of New and his sinful noises. Tay started to think that maybe he should just give in and surrender to New’s teasing because the scenario playing out in his head was much, much, more appealing. 

But staying the stubborn self he is, Tay lied through his teeth,  
“No, I didn’t.”

New pulled an exaggerated offended face to play along with Tay, but he knew Tay just wouldn’t admit to it. 

Knowing full well his boyfriend wasn’t about to initiate anything yet, New took it as an opportunity to tease Tay. He pushed the covers off his body and moved to straddle Tay’s lap; all too quick for Tay to stop the movement. 

Attempting to sit comfortably, New wiggled his hips from side to side, Tay sucking in a breath from the slight pressure he was giving him.  
New smiled to himself as he lowered his head to hover his lips over Tay’s neck, his words ghosting over the sensitive skin,  
“So you didn’t like it when i did this?” New immediately attached his lips to Tay’s neck, his hands gripping onto Tay’s waist. 

Hearing the muffled moan escaping Tay’s lips only spurred New on as he moved further down his neck. 

All Tay wanted to do was surrender to the feeling, fall into the absolute bliss that was New, but he also wanted to keep a shred of his dominance over the situation so he placed his hands on New’s shoulders and pushed him off his neck. New followed the movement without fighting it, sitting back and staring at Tay. 

Fidgeting in his Tay’s lap once more, New could feel the hardening of Tay’s member through the thin blanket. A smirk plastered itself on New’s lips and a teasing glint shone in his eyes. 

“So you really didn’t like it huh? Well, I guess I’ll just go to sleep then.” New shrugged his shoulders and started to lift his left leg off of Tay’s lap, knowing full well he wouldn’t be moving away at all. As if on cue, Tay’s hands gripped tightly on New’s shoulders,  
“I didn’t say I didn’t like it now.” Tay’s voice was low, it forming into a barely noticeable growl at the back of his throat at the final word. Tay eyed New, a sense of desperation bleeding through his gaze. New picked up on it instantly, smiling to himself as he kept up with his teasing act. 

“So what do you like now?” New’s voice was soft but suggestive, it sending Tay crazy; it simultaneously annoyed him and turned him on even further.

Slipping his hands underneath Tay’s t-shirt, New let his fingers roam the bare skin; one of his hands moving round the front to trace the lines of Tay’s abs. 

“New, you know exactly what I like, will you stop playing dumb.” Tay wanted to sound irritated but instead New could only hear an invitation to play dumb a little while longer, absolutely loving the reaction he was getting, scoffing in response.  
Tay whined almost at the noise, he was slowly unravelling at the thought of what should be happening rather than what actually was. 

Tay dropped his hands from New’s shoulders down to his waist, swaying them back and forth trying to get some friction built up. New noticed but didn’t protest, he too was enjoying the subtle feeling, aiding Tay’s hands with the movement.  
He held back a moan and instead replaced it with more playful words,  
“I’m not sure I do know, I think it’d be much easier if you just tell me exactly what you want.” Mid-way through his sentence, New lowered his head so his lips could whisper against Tay’s ear. He added a quick nip to Tay’s lobe which sent the elder rutting up against New’s crotch. New let a small groan slip past his lips and straight on to Tay’s ear, his warm breath ghosting over the tanned skin. 

Beginning to get as worked up as Tay was, New was about to back down and let Tay take things from here, but Tay had other ideas. He had finally succumbed to New and his teasing, the want for more increasing too much for him to be stubborn.  
Rutting up for a second time, Tay spoke through heavy breaths,  
“I want your mouth on my neck.” New’s ears perked up the instant they heard the plea spill from Tay’s mouth; usually he was the one making those remarks, not Tay.

Not being able to deny Tay (and himself) any longer, New went back to kissing Tay’s neck, adding teeth to harshly suck and bite at the skin; a red mark surely forming.

“Like this?” New mouthed against Tay’s neck, struggling to keep his voice stable with Tay’s uneven thrusts upwards.  
Tay could only nod in response, his voice preoccupied with a constant string of hushed curses. 

“And this?” New dragged his lips up and along Tay’s jaw, his words gravelly and seductive. Just as he was about to reach Tay’s lips, which were pursed expectantly waiting for a kiss, New pulled away and admired both his blossoming hickey and Tay’s face; eyes screwed shut and loose strands of hair plastered on his forehead. Along with the friction generated between Tay’s inconsistent ruts upwards and his own rolling of his hips downwards, New was getting hard - achingly so.

“Tell me, Tay-“ New practically purred the name, Tay moaning subtly just at the sound “-where else would you like my mouth?” Tay’s eyes flew open. They had never experimented with this kind of foreplay before, but the second he saw New’s eyes clouded over with burning lust veiled thinly over pretend innocence, he couldn’t resist playing along.

Not that he cared to admit it right this second, but the idea of telling New exactly what he wanted in explicit detail was making his shorts uncomfortably tight. The thought of New being completely in his hands was something he didn’t even realise he wanted before tonight. 

Beginning to spiral into complete euphoria, Tay’s mind raced with never ending possibilities about the words he could tell New. Countless demands pushed themselves to the forefront of Tay’s mind, his head spinning with choices. 

He looked at New. Looked at how he was anticipating Tay’s next words. Looked at how close he was to his own face. Looked at the welcoming lips parted slightly.

Slowly reaching up to hold New’s jaw between his thumb and forefinger, Tay never wavered from New’s eyes. Their gazes locked together, neither able to look away. 

Tay then started to pull New’s head forward, his words melting into the quickly reducing space between them,  
“I want it here.” The second he finished speaking, Tay pulled New into a messy and rough kiss.  
New made a startled sound at how intense the kiss was right from the get-go, but immediately started working with Tay’s lips. 

Tongues were introduced almost instantly, hunger apparent from both bodies. Tay kept his one hand locked on New’s jaw (slightly too tight but New couldn’t say he didn’t like it), and the other carelessly toying with the hem of New’s shorts.  
New kept his hips rolling downwards at a steady pace while his hands roamed Tay’s back, fingers digging in when Tay nipped at his bottom lip.  
Just as quick as New was pulled into the kiss, he was pushed back with his lips swollen and eyes closed. Tay swallowed thickly at the sight, a useless rut upwards chasing after New’s now still hips as he debated what to say next.  
Tay had a lot of ideas racing through his mind with no way to express them coherently. How crude did New want to him to go? How crude did he want to go?

Realising Tay was most likely overthinking, New took it upon himself to push Tay’s top up and off his head, hoping to spark some ideas in Tay’s mind. He let his hands wander the now-bare chest and moved further up Tay’s lap; their breaths mingling together and eyes mere inches apart.  
Resting his forehead against Tay’s, New spoke softly,  
“Just tell me what you want Tay. Don’t overthin-“ Before New could finish Tay captured his lips once more, this time a hand coming up to settle on New’s neck. 

The kiss was gentle, a simple yet loving touch which calmed Tay right down. 

New was right - don’t overthink it.


	2. Don’t overthink it pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Filth, literally just filth - enjoy.

During the kiss, Tay moved his hands to tug on New’s shirt, indicating he wanted it off. New happily pulled back and threw his top somewhere into the room, Tay’s hands immediately making their way to touch every inch of bare skin now on show. 

“Kiss my neck.” Tay spoke with clarity as he leaned his head to the side, leaving his neck completely exposed. New took no time in obeying and ducked his head down.   
Instead of biting and sucking, New left sloppy kisses along Tay’s neck all the way down to his collar bones. He then pulled back and blew against the wet skin; Tay’s breath hitching at the feeling. New smirked and immediately reattached his lips to Tay’s collarbone, the area becoming a prominent red hue. 

With his hands gripping New’s waist and eyes screwed shut, Tay spoke through heavy breaths,  
“Lower.” 

New wanted to moan just at the deep tone of Tay’s voice but did as he was told. His lips trailed soft kisses further down Tay’s chest until they reached a nipple. New darted his tongue out before opting to suck; Tay’s head thrown back against the headboard in response.   
As New moved across to pay attention to Tay’s other nipple, Tay gripped tighter at New’s hips before trailing one hand up to fist the hair at the back of New’s head. 

“Shit.” Tay cursed when he felt New’s hands drop down to fumble with the drawstring on his shorts, Tay becoming acutely aware of how close New’s hands were to his crotch. His breaths were uneven and heavy and his skin burned wherever New touched. 

Using his hand to press down on New’s head, Tay guided New down to where he wanted him. New didn’t resist and let his lips run down Tay’s torso while his hand pushed him down; eye contact shared between the two the whole time.   
Tay didn’t even blink as he watched himself drag New down his body, New’s eyes wide and irises blown out. Tay couldn’t see anything but lust in his boyfriends eyes yet they still somehow had an innocent look about them - it drove Tay insane, making him fight the urge to thrust his hips towards New.  
And New revelled in the feeling of Tay’s hand pulling slightly too harsh on his hair and the feeling of Tay being in complete control of the situation. Usually he was the one who initiated things and took control of what happened, but making Tay be in charge had New feeling something he hadn’t before. He always figured he’d enjoy being told what to do, but he didn’t know it would feel this good, though he had a sneaking suspicion it was all Tay. Only Tay could make him feel the way he did right now. 

Soon enough New’s mouth reached where his fingers were tugging at Tay’s waistband, Tay’s hand lessening it’s grip as he shifted where he sat to allow New to settle between his legs.  
New broke eye contact with Tay as he shuffled further down and arched his back as he lowered his head so his ass stayed in place. Tay visibly gulped when he saw New’s shorts stretched over the curves, perfectly outlining the sculpted figure New had. Tay couldn’t look away from the small of New’s back, the light casting shadows to leave a path straight to beneath the shorts.  
As Tay admired his boyfriends body, New slipped his fingers beneath Tay’s shorts and boxers, pulling them both down in one swift motion. Sucking in a breath as the cool air rushed around his member, Tay dug his fingers in New’s shoulders. 

New eyed the now-free cock and purposefully waited for Tay to speak.   
Tay, on the other hand, didn’t realise he was meant to talk since he let his eyes close and his head rest against the headboard, his brows furrowing when New did nothing.

“What are you waiting for?” Impatience shone through Tay’s voice, New had got him all worked up and now he wasn’t even doing anything to help. New did nothing but look up at Tay through his lashes and Tay’s dick twitched at the sight. 

“I’m waiting for you to tell me what to do.” New emphasised ‘tell’ to get it through to Tay that everything was up to him, that he was calling the shots tonight.   
New massaged his fingers into Tay’s inner thighs as he spoke, waiting for Tay to respond.   
Tay took a deep breath in and his hands dropped from New’s shoulder to the bed sheets as he tried to figure out what to actually say, his mind becoming occupied with what New’s hands were (and weren’t) doing. New huffed to himself when Tay stayed silent and decided to make Tay say something.   
Keeping his eyes locked on Tay, New began to kiss and suck harshly at Tay’s thigh; New wanted to leave a mark that wouldn’t disappear after a couple days.   
Tay moaned loudly as his hands fisted the sheets beneath him, his back arched and eyes screwed shut. 

Through pants, Tay managed to gasp out,  
“Go. Higher.” 

New did as he was told, lips trailing up until they found Tay’s v-line and then kissed along it. Tay whined as New passed his throbbing member, a hand flying upwards to tug at New’s hair.

“Christ, New. Just suck my dick.” Tay surprised himself at what he said, but the smirk that New gave him was confirmation that his words were only working in his favour.  
He looked down at New who already had his lips hovering over his dick, it twitching at the sight; seeing New look so submissive had Tay going crazy.  
New then started to kiss at the base, working his way up with soft touches before changing to tongue as he neared the sensitive head. Above him he could hear a string of curses mixed with moans, them only encouraging him. 

Once he had reached the head, New pursed his lips around it as one of his hands reached to grip tightly at the base. He blew outwards gently whilst watching how Tay’s knuckles turned white at the tight grip he had on the bedsheets.   
The feeling of New’s hot breath had completely destroyed Tay’s willpower, resulting in Tay’s hand pushing on the back of New’s head as his hips flew forward. New expected as much and widened his mouth to take in what Tay had pushed past his lips, his hand beginning to pump up ever so slightly. 

Once Tay’s hips had fallen back, New started to move up and down at a slow pace while his hand tightened in uneven rhythms.   
Sinking lower and lower with each downward motion, New sucked around Tay and kept his eyes trained on his boyfriends face. Nothing kept New more encouraged than seeing Tay’s jaw slack from the copious moans leaving it and the way his Adam’s apple bobbed with every heavy breath. Unable to keep his own need at bay, New dropped one of his hands to gently palm himself through his shorts, his soft moan vibrating against Tay’s length. The elder cried out at the feeling and jerked his hips forward once again as New pulled off with a pop; pre-cum and saliva now decorating his cheekbone. 

Tay stared down at New and leant back trying to catch a breath.   
What started as freeing New’s forehead of his fringe, Tay decided to instead let his fingers thread through the dark strands and grip tight.   
With new-found confidence, Tay spoke through shaky breaths,   
“Your mouth. On me. Now.” New made a guttural noise at hearing Tay’s assertive words, his hand working quicker as he palmed himself.   
Using his hand, Tay guided New back to his dick and bit his lips in anticipation. 

Noticing a streak of pre-cum running down Tay’s shaft, New stuck out his tongue and licked upwards, catching all of it. A shiver coursed through Tay whilst his eyes rolled into the back of his head, a broken groan sounding from his throat.   
Regaining himself somewhat, Tay looked back down just in time to see New slip his tongue back into his mouth, swallowing with a content look on his face. Tay could have come alone just by watching New look like that while tasting him, his jaw clenching in an effort to keep his moans at bay.   
New could sense Tay was holding back the noises he loved to hear, so he went back to slot Tay’s head between his lips. 

Giving Tay no time to react, New immediately sank lower than he had gone yet, his nose brushing against the patch of dark hair at the base of Tay’s length. New felt Tay’s legs tense around him and he could see the way Tay’s stomach clenched with the sudden and unexpected sensation. But New was far more attuned to the porn-star worthy moan that wracked Tay’s frame. 

“Fuck, New, keep going. Please.” Here is where Tay sounded far more like he usually did; whiney begs and short pants as he spoke.  
At Tay’s words, New carried on sinking further down until he could feel the familiar ache in his jaw and his throat began to burn with the constant thrusts against it. Giving up on pleasing himself as well, New brought his hand up and hooked it under Tay’s thigh, his fingers grasping at his hip skin. 

The noises that Tay were producing were now steadily getting louder and more incoherent, his willpower finally giving up on keeping his hips at a stand still. New’s skilled bobs up and down met Tay’s lazy ruts in an awkward rhythm, New slowing down slightly to match Tay’s pattern. Not too far gone in euphoria yet, Tay understood what New was doing and rather than letting his hips move, he let his hand push and pull on New’s head. New welcomed the direction and let Tay guide his head freely.   
As Tay fucked himself into the heat of New’s mouth, New let his hands reach up and roam Tay’s torso, one even reaching up to rub one of Tay’s nipples between his fingers. Moaning New’s name loudly, Tay’s head flew back against the headboard for the second time, the back of his head beginning to throb. 

New’s eyes had now started to water, the sheer size of Tay filling his mouth completely in choppy and harsh thrusts. He just knew the back of his throat would be beyond sore after this, but he wouldn’t have it any other way; the slight pain grounded him and kept him alert to all the noises Tay made.   
“New I-“ Tay’s words morphed in to a throaty moan as New hummed in response to hearing his name. Tay shuddered at the vibrations as his hips paused their motions, heat swirling in the pit of his stomach. New took this as an opportunity to swallow around Tay before slowly pulling his lips off his length; a thick coat of saliva creating a sheen on Tay’s dick.   
New flicked his eyes back up to Tay’s face to see his eyes screwed shut as he tried to recover from New’s actions.   
“I’m close.” New almost rolled his eyes at Tay’s obvious statement, but instead trailed a finger lightly around Tay’s length as he posed a question with a deep and gravelly tone,  
“Okay, what do you want me to do?”   
Struggling to keep his mind focused, Tay was about to suggest New do what he normally does - swallow. But his thoughts flashed back to New’s cheek covered in his pre-cum. He remembered how hot he felt seeing that, and since they were already experimenting with different things tonight, why not add another? 

“Can I, uh, you know, on your face?” Tay offered a small smile after his hesitant words, not wanting to make New uncomfortable. To Tay’s surprise, he got an eager response instantly.

“God, yes. Do it.” New was already repositioning himself before he finished speaking, excitement lacing his words. Tay nodded and moved one of his hands to his own cock and started to pump.   
It only took a few rushed and hard jerks before Tay was coming with a mix of moans and New’s name. He made sure to open his eyes and look down as streaks of white painted New’s face.  
New managed to loll his tongue out in time to catch some of the cum as he felt it cover his cheeks, forehead and the bridge of his nose, content mewls as he tasted the familiarity of Tay. 

As Tay rode out his high with useless ruts into nothing, he voiced his thoughts aloud to New,  
“Shit, you look so hot like that.”   
“Like what?” New tilted his head quizzically as he stretched his tongue out to lick any cum within reach. Tay breathed out heavily,   
“With you covered in me, it’s like the perfect way to mark you as mine.”   
Tay’s words went straight to New’s crotch as he planted a kiss on Tay’s stomach.

“I’m.” Another kiss further up Tay’s torso.

“All.” A quick flick off the tongue to one of Tay’s nipples.

‘Yours.” New now hovered beside Tay’s lips, one last look in his eyes before he ducked in to kiss his boyfriend. 

Tay immediately kissed him back, instantly pushing his tongue past New’s lips, his words affecting Tay more than he would care admit.   
Without breaking the kiss, New moved up to sit on Tay’s lap as he was earlier, Tay’s hands splayed out against the muscular back.

As the kiss deepened, Tay brought one of his hands to New’s crotch and slipped it beneath the material of his shorts and boxers. New moaned into the kiss as Tay wrapped his hand around his length. His thumb swiped over the slit which sent one of New’s hands to grip tightly onto the top of the headboard and the other grasping at the short hairs on the back of Tay’s head. 

Tay didn’t waste time in working New up, he had already been waiting long enough for the relief and Tay had no reason to deny him said relief, so his pumps were quick and harsh.

“Fuck-“ New broke the kiss as his forehead dropped down to rest against Tay’s shoulder, the sudden feeling overwhelming.   
Hot breaths ghosted over Tay’s chest as Tay moved his head down to start kissing New’s neck. New’s hips tried bucking up to meet Tay’s hand, but the way he was sat made it near impossible so they gradually came to a standstill.   
Tay started to suck and bite at New’s neck which completely sent him over the edge. New was about to warn Tay that he was about to come, but his words were stopped by a choked moan as pleasure moved through his body in waves. White shot up against New’s stomach and into Tay’s hand, New’s back arching (pressing his chest flush against Tay’s) to get any contact as he came down from his high. 

Letting his head hang off Tay’s shoulder while he waited for his pants to subside, New moved both his hands to meet behind Tay’s neck, his knuckles still white. 

“That was incredible.” Tay mumbled against New’s neck, his breath still not completely back to normal. He heard a small chuckle sound from New at his words, pulling back as New brought his head up to look at Tay.

“I bet you’re happy I kissed your neck in the live then, huh?” Tay rolled his eyes, not at all surprised at how teasing New could be even though less than a minute ago he was moaning out his name. 

“You’re insufferable, it’s a wonder how I put up with you.” Tay played along as his hands rubbed soothing circles at New’s waist. 

“You put up with me because I do what I just did.” Tay’s mouth hung agape at New’s words, shocked at the abruptness of his words. New smiled at his boyfriend as he reached forward and kissed him again, calm and gentle.   
Reciprocating the loving touch, Tay wrapped his arms around New’s middle and hugged him close. He pulled back shortly after, resting his forehead against New’s.

“Wrong,” New quirked his eyebrows in disagreement, Tay amending his words as he continued, “well not completely wrong, but I put up with you because I love you.” What Tay thought was sentimental and touching, all New heard was an opportunity to tease just a bit more.  
“Wow, cheesy or what? I gave you a blow-job Tay, not a proposal, don’t get all sappy on me.” As he spoke, New rolled off Tay’s lap and started to snuggle down under the duvet, tugging on Tay’s arms for him to join him under the covers.  
Before Tay made any attempt to move, he playfully slapped New’s arm accompanied with a ‘Screw you!’.   
“Hm, wait til tomorrow, I’m pretty tired right now.” New rested his head on Tay’s chest and draped an arm over his stomach. Tay laughed gently as he ran a hand through New’s hair, lightly pressing a kiss to the top of it. 

The pair led there in silence for a minute or so before New whispered against Tay’s chest,  
“Love you too.” Tay smiled as he pulled New even closer and the two fell asleep with smiles etched on their lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well theres the 2nd part, literally just shy of 3000 words of utter filth. hope yall enjoyed it!

**Author's Note:**

> Part 2 will hopefully be up soon and will be far more explicit than this, so if that’s your cup of tea then stick around.


End file.
